Alcohol abuse resulting in disruptive behavior, arrest, school dismissal or dropout is a common occurrence that destroys the academic and social attitudes of young Indian students in boarding schools. There has been a dramatic increase in the number of drinking episodes resulting in school dismissal or dropout. An Alcohol Education Program is proposed for the students of the Chemawa Indian School and the Chemawa Advisory Board in consultation with the Bureau of Indian Affairs and Indian Health Service. We propose to project a staff consisting of Indian caseworkers, student volunteers and Mental Health professionals. Recruitment and training of the student volunteers will be done by the project staff. The student volunteers will lead education discussions on the effects of alcohol abuse and participate as attendants in the alcohol abuse guest facility. The guest facility has been developed at the Chemawa Health Center for overnight care and observation of students who exhibit disruptive behavior in association with intoxication. The Alcohol Education Program will be aimed at: establishing strong peer group pressure against drinking abuse, management of drinking problems in the dormitory setting when possible, educating staff and students on alcohol abuse, educating all staff on the ways of Indian people in relation to alcohol, utilization of the guest facility as an alternative to arrest and jail and the maximum involvement of students in planning and administration of the alcohol education program.